


Best Gift Ever

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>BB-8 had a mission: Get Poe the best gift in the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anthean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthean/gifts).



BB-8 had a mission: Get Poe the best gift in the galaxy.

It was perhaps the most important mission BB-8 had ever been assigned, though it had been the one to assign it. 

BB-8's gifts were always amazing and perfect. Poe said so every year. But this year was different. This year Poe had Finn, and Finn had told BB-8 that he was planning on getting Poe the best gift ever. On one hand BB-8 was happy that Poe had found a mate who loved him and cared for him so much. But someone coming up with a more perfect gift for Poe than BB-8 for his birthday? That wasn't allowed.

So BB-8 was going to have to go beyond perfect. It was going to have to get the best gift ever. 

It had taken it some time to think of what the gift should be. Deluxe oil? No, BB-8 had given Poe that three years ago. A new part for the X-Wing? BB-8 had heard that Rey was planning on doing that. And BB-8 had already bought itself every attachment it could for Poe's other birthdays and holidays. 

What Poe needed, what he deserved, was his own Tie-Fighter. BB-8 had heard him talk about the one he'd stolen and flown with Finn a hundred time. 127 to be exact. Poe had always wanted to fly one. Before he'd talked about getting in one with BB-8 someday, but BB-8 hadn't been there when he'd finally gotten on one. Instead Finn had flown with him. And because Finn was not BB-8 they had crashed and Poe had almost died. If Poe went on a Tie-Fighter with BB-8 he would not crash, he would have an even better time than the time he'd had with Finn, and he would declare BB-8's gift the best gift ever.

Getting a Tie-Fighter would be difficult. When BB-8 first ran the probability odds it was discouraged. But R2-D2 had assured it that it was in fact totally possible. R2-D2 had done much more dangerous things when it was a younger droid. And as long as BB-8 didn't tell C3PO, R2-D2 was even willing to help BB-8 borrow a ship to go get one. 

BB-8 had been extremely grateful. 

It had been a little less grateful when they were almost blown apart. If they'd been humans the damage to the ship would have killed them. As droids though they were able to hide in a compartment as what remained of the ship was pulled into the First Order vessel to be inspected.

As the masked humans entered the ship R2-D2 led BB-8 down through a hole and out into the main hangar. There were dozens of Tie-Fighters. BB-8 barely managed to contain an excited beep. After a quick silent conversation they decided to only take one as planned, though R2D2 agreed that taking two would make everyone on the base happy, it would be easier to maneuver one of them together. BB-8 had to agree. It didn't want it's gift to get too damaged during their escape.

Unfortunately even with two of them just stealing a single Tie-Fighter, the escape did not go well. The First Order pilots were very determined to not lose their ship. And R2-D2 did not seem to have the same safety protocols that BB-8 had. Instead the older droid appeared to be playing with the First Order pilots, leading them straight into a meteor belt. It was only through their combined programming that they were able to lose the enemy ships by blowing up a large meteor made of volatile elements. The explosion shook the Tie-Fighter, but a quick diagnostic showed that the gift hadn't taken on too much damage.

As they approached the Resistance base BB-8 was almost vibrating with excitement. It asked R2-D2 to communicate with the base as they approached so Poe wouldn't realize it was involved in case he was listening. Even with the welcome message though several X-Wings flew out to escort them onto the planet. BB-8 was happy to see that Poe wasn't among them. It wanted to see his face when he saw his gift.

"What is going on here?" General Organa-Solo said as she approached the ship. BB-8 noticed that R2-D2 was rolling away through the back entrance of the Tie-Fighter. It turned to explain then saw Poe jogging his way over.

It rolled over as fast as it could and beeped a happy birthday. 

"No kriffing way," Poe said. Finn came up beside him looking equally as shocked. BB-8 beeped in contentment. It had won.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the words BB-8, adventure, and heist in your letter.


End file.
